The present invention relates to a winder of fishing rod, and more particularly to a winder of fishing rod, in which the reel unit is stably located and the fishing line can be evenly wound on the reel.
FIGS. 7 to 9 show a conventional winder of fishing rod. The top end of the housing 8 of the winder is disposed with a reel unit 89. A linking mechanism 82 is disposed in the housing 8. The linking mechanism 82 includes a crank 83 drivingly engaged with a first gear 84 which is engaged with a second gear 85. The second gear 85 is formed with a slot 851 in which a linking block 86 is positioned. The linking block 86 has a projection 861 inserted in a travel groove 871 of a rocking block 87. The rocking block 87 is fixed with a mandrel 88. By means of rotating the crank 83, the first and second gears 84, 85 are driven to make the projection 861 of the linking block 86 slide within the travel groove 871 of the rocking block 87. Accordingly, the reel 891 of the reel unit 89 drivingly connected with the mandrel 88 is reciprocally moved up and down so as to wind the fishing line on the reel 891.
However, such winder is operated by means of simple harmonic movement. At the upper and lower dead ends of the travel groove 871 of the rocking block 87 and the second gear 85, the operation consumes longer time than other positions. Therefore, more loops of fishing line is wound on the top and bottom ends of the reel 891 so that the fishing line can be hardly evenly wound on the reel 891. This affects the using effect of the fishing rod.
Moreover, when used with a longer reel 891, the up and down reciprocating travel of the mandrel 88 must be enlarged. However, the second gear 85 is positioned in the housing 8 and the second gear 85 must be enlarged to elongate the travel of the rocking block 87. This leads to increment of the volume of the housing 8. Accordingly, the length of the reel 891 is quite limited and is not applicable to a large-size winder.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a second type of existent winder of fishing rod which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,470. A reel unit 91 and a linking mechanism 92 are disposed in the housing 9 of such winder. The linking mechanism 92 includes a crank 921 drivingly coupled with a gear 93. The gear 93 meshes with a spiral rod 94 fixed with a mandrel 95. The outer circumference of the mandrel 95 is formed with travel grooves 951 which are interlaced in reverse directions. A projection 961 of a slide block 96 is inserted in the travel grooves 951. The other side of the projection 961 is drivingly connected with the reel unit 91, whereby the reel 911 of the reel unit 91 can be up and down reciprocally moved to wind the fishing line on the reel 911.
The slide block 96 is movable along the travel grooves 951 of the mandrel 95 to make the fishing line evenly wound on the reel 911. However, only the projection 961 of the slide block 96 contacts with the travel grooves 951 and the entire reel unit 91 is driven thereby. When wound, the fishing line will exert a drawing force onto the reel 911. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 11, the reel unit 91 often swings due to insufficient supporting force or even clogs due to severe swinging. This makes it impossible to further use the fishing rod.
Furthermore, when it is necessary to use a longer reel 911, the up and down reciprocating travel of the mandrel 95 must be enlarged. Under such circumstance, the reel unit 91 will even more severely swing.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a winder of fishing rod in which the sleeve of the linking mechanism is fitted with the mandrel drivingly coupled with the reel and an engaging member of the sleeve is reciprocally movable within the travel grooves of the mandrel. Therefore, the entire sleeve will share the force applied to the mandrel to make the reel unit stably located without swinging and ensure the engagement between the engaging member of the sleeve and the travel grooves of the mandrel. The engaging member is guided by the sleeve to smoothly move and make the fishing line evenly wound on the reel unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above winder of fishing rod, which can easily change the reciprocating travel of the reel.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: